


Emotionless

by IntergalacticSpaceGoblins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Slight Intrulogical, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticSpaceGoblins/pseuds/IntergalacticSpaceGoblins
Summary: Logan longs for the past because his present is filled with him being ignored, insulted at and belittled. People are cruel. And he'll do anything to be emotionless. Anything.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 39
Kudos: 101
Collections: Logan Sanders (Logic) Angst





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this. This is my first time writing fanfiction so all criticisms are welcome.  
> I'll try to upload a new chapter every Wednesday.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan remembers better times.

Logan sat at his desk, trying to drown out the other sides cheerful chatter in the background. The logical side was growing evermore frustrated. Logan ruffled his black hair and continued to create Thomas’s schedule. However, he could not help drifting off into thought when he heard Patton’s chime like laughter. When he heard the joyful banter. All without him.

The paper that he was staring at morphed and twisted as he zoned out and before he knew it, Logan was teleported to his first ever memory.

He opened his blurry eyes and blinked a couple of times; all the close-up faces were very hazy and blurry.

“Hello! Welcome to the mindscape.” Spoke a familiar soft voice, Logan recognised it as Patton, despite the voice sounding younger.

A fuzzy two headed side suddenly came into view, they wore grey, green, and red coloured clothing. They were giggling violently like a violent chime of bells, just like Patton in that moment. But Logan was not focusing on them, he was focusing the only thing he could see clearly in the distance. There was a cloaked figure comforting a frightened side in black pyjamas; current Logan knew that they were younger Janus and Virgil. Oh, how he longed for those times. He suddenly realised how much development the two have had because of their experiences and he quickly questioned how he has changed too.

He didn’t want to answer that question.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is repressing his emotions and Patton is being a little turd.

Logan awoke to the sound of the outside world. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, only to realise he fell asleep on his desk again. He got up swiftly adjusting his starry pyjamas and navigated through the hallway to the kitchen. He was the first to wake today, that was always the case on weekends, Logan made sure that he maintained a perfect circadian rhythm, meaning he wakes the same time every day. 

Logan secretly loved quiet mornings alone. It made him feel less lonely. No. No. No. Mornings didn’t make him feel anything, why would it when he didn’t have emotions in the first place. It’s not logical to like mornings or to feel lonely.

The logical side almost forgot the others existed till he was disturbed by the bustle of Patton and Janus. It was unusual having Janus live with them, but as he was accepted, he had all the rights the roam in their area. Logan was not upset by this. He knew that every side would get accepted and Janus was apart of that. However, he couldn’t help but notice that they ignored his presence. Their backs turned away from him. Unwanted. 

Patton faced him, nervously looking at him with his big blue eyes. “Logan. We were hoping for the next video that you make your opinions optional again… If you want to show up and if that’s alright...”

His words stung. Nobody even read his Lowdowns. Nobody even realised they had a name. He saw first had how everyone ignored them. And how they ignored him. Lowdown or not, it wouldn’t matter anyway. “Yes Patton, that is perfectly acceptable.” He was lying. It was not acceptable or fine, because it hurt. But Logic doesn’t hurt.

Janus swiftly turned to face him. He knew. He knew that he was lying. However, instead of helping him out, he went back to his conversation with Patton. That is fine. He is fine.


	3. Lowdown's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light sides were talking behind Logan's back and he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is going somewhere. We'll start getting into the action next chapter.

Logic slinked into his room. Adding to his schedule “Create lowdown’s for today” putting it under high propriety. He went straight to crafting a new box, this time inspired by the romanticism era of the 1800’s, as romance was to be the topic of discussion. The box was imaginative and expressive just like the artworks and literature from that era, with the box in the style of a letter and with a painting of Logan to the side. 

Logan finally decided to pop into the conversation. By his estimates they should be 8-10 minutes within the video and that was more than enough time to address the issue and gain the audience up to speed. Plus, he didn’t want to be too invasive or annoying. 

The first thing he noticed was how everyone was getting along and enjoying themselves. They did not notice his screen appearing.

“Of course, the nerd will have nothing good to say. He sucks the life out of any topic he talks about.” Roman snickered.

“Yeah, the teach is so monotone and boring!” Virgil added as the others laughed at his comment expect Janus. 

“He’s like a robot!” Patton laughed till he noticed Logan’s box.

The room became silent as everyone came to realise their grave mistake. Logan felt like he had been shot. Although, he knew that every word they said was true, their words still hurt like a slap to the face. He pushed down his feelings and tears and tried his best to keep a straight and cold exterior, but he couldn't stand to look at them.

“I apologise…” 

“Stop being dramatic! God!” Roman started becoming defensive. “You know what! Leave. Just leave! Nobody wants you here in the first place!”

“ROMAN!”

“What! Honestly do you want Logan here? No. Does Virgil? No. Not even Thomas wants him around!” Roman crossed his arms. Anger flashed in his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything further Logan sunk down causing the box he made to crumple to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter. Logan can't contain his emotions or thoughts any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mental breakdown and self harm.

Logan crumpled to the ground as soon as he reached his room. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. A waterfall of hot salty tears fell onto his face. God it hurt. Had a truck hit him? Silent sobs turned to violent cries that echoed through his walls. 

Nobody wants you.

He hid his emotions and passions all for them and they didn’t appreciate it. Logan remembered every time Patton or Roman or even Virgil would diminish any interests he had. They didn’t like him before, and they don’t like him now. Was it him?

You should disappear.

Sure, he wanted to duck out, but he was logic. Thomas needs him. Right?

Emotions are irrational not logical. You are a failure.

“I WISH I DIDN’T HAVE FEELINGS!” Logan pushed a pile of papers off his desk. Throwing the book, he was reading against the wall. All the memories of them ignoring him and down right bullying him repeated themselves within his head.

“MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!” Logan bashed his head over and over again on his desk till his head ached and his glasses were smashed.

Why don’t I just get rid of all my feelings and memories. Become a blank slate.

The thought was tempting. Surely, he’d be able to do it. Prove that he wasn't a failure

Logan immediately changed into his lab clothes and entered his laboratory. He wouldn’t leave that room till he had achieved his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Look who wrote another chapter. Please be warned that as soon as school starts for me, updates like this, the quantity of updates will decrease. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


	5. Remus's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's perspective on the events in the last chapter.

Remus’s green eyes peeped through the slightly ajar closet door, viewing Logan’s breakdown. He felt really bad and he understood how it felt; he wasn’t appreciated by the lights either (other than Janus and Logan). That’s what he liked about him; he doesn’t judge. Unfortunately, Remus’s job is to induce intrusive thoughts to not only Thomas but to the other sides and given Logan’s current mental state he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

BANG! BANG! BANG! “MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!”

He really did a number to his glasses.

Whatever Logan is planning on doing, it wasn’t good. Remus had to stop him. He followed Logan into his laboratory, it was a muted grey colour with bright overhanging artificial lights. Various medical equipment and other tools were lined up neatly onto wall and experiments both failed and successful were placed onto selves or tucked into nooks and crannies.

“Remus, what are you doing here?” Remus hadn’t noticed that he had been caught.

“Hiya Logie!” Remus tried to hide his concern with his typical puppy dog demeanour. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Why do you care?” Remus was surprised, there wasn’t any anger behind his statement; it was a genuine question.

“Because… You’re interesting and important!” Remus smiled. Don’t mess this up. **God** don’t mess up. For once in your life get something right.

Logan turned to look at him. He hadn’t had the time to clean himself up from his _childish_ meltdown and was nervous about how another side would view him in that state. Remus on the other hand was surprised at how quickly Logan had composed himself again. You wouldn’t notice that anything happened, expect from his bruised and bloody forehead and the smashed glasses.

“I doubt that. You may leave now…” there was an ever so slight hint of pain behind his words. Remus decided not to push him and for once in his life do as he was told.


	6. Meanwhile with the Dark Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus likes a particular someone. O - o

“ **I F’D UP!!!** ” Remus flopped onto a familiar old musky couch.

“SHUT THE F UP REMUS!” A deep husky voice bellowed from upstairs.

“WELL, YOUR ONE TO TALK!” Remus yelled before further burying himself into the brown couch.

“Do you two have the inability to behave!” a snake like side strode over to Remus. “What’s wrong now?”

“Logan…” Remus mumbled.

Janus sighed. “Did you talk to him?”

“AHHhhhhHHhh” Remus’s ears were now pink.

“I take that as a yes.” Janus ruffled his hair with his gloved hands.

“What was I supposed to do? Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it. Keep an eye on him, cause I know the other lights aren’t going to do it.”

“So protective now aren’t you.” Janus pulled a sinister grin.

“SHUT UP…” groaned a now flustered Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was short, I just wanted Remus, and Janus to interact.


	7. Chit-chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus has a talk with Roman and Virgil.

Logan hadn’t left his room in three days, Janus tried to check up on him, but his room was locked. The only thing indicative of his presence was that Thomas hadn’t lost his sanity and a note that was left on the foot of his door. It read “Please do not bother me as I am extremely busy. If you would still like to visit, consider any time after the 27th. Thank you. – Logan.” This was concerning. However, the 27th was only in a couple of days. He could wait until then. Right now, he had to talk with the other light sides.

Roman and Virgil were the only ones out in the living room. Virgil was sitting in the corner on a bean bag, purple hoodie over his head, while Roman sat in Logan’s white recliner next to Virgil boisterously rambling about something that Janus couldn’t care less about.

“HISSSSSSSS”

“Oh, Virgil _do_ hiss at me. Its _not_ like I’m trying to help you or anything.” Janus glared with his yellow snake eye.

“Hello Janus.” Roman shoved two photographs in front of him. “Which do you think suits Thomas better!”

“ _Wow_ Roman, _so much_ compassion that you don’t even care that Logan has been in his room for three days straight.” Janus threw the photos into the air.

“ ** _HE IS!_** ” Virgil tucked himself further into his hoodie.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t care. The nerd can sulk in his room all he wants!”

“Well, I don’t care what you think, we are going to apologise to Logan on the 27th, as he has requested privacy till that date. Your brother Remus is coming with us and I don’t want to hear any complaints about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting every Wednesday (or Thursday depending on where you live) from now on.
> 
> I have chapters lined up, so no need to worry about it going dead.
> 
> I just want to thank you guys for the support, I hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides go to apologise, but something isn't right.

Every side (expect Orange) was at Logan’s door filled with anticipation.

Knock, knock, knock.

No response.

“Lo, can we come in?” Patton nervously asked.

No response.

“Lets just get this over with and enter.” Roman swung the now unlocked door open.

Logan’s room was still in the messy state, he obviously didn’t bother to clean it up. The room was darkened with the curtains closed and the lights turned off, expect from one light that was emanating from the back of his room. The sides slowly entered this unknown room with caution. When did Logan get a second room? It was surprisingly neat when compared to his bedroom, Remus instantly recognised it as his laboratory from before, however, now there was a device that looked like a mix between a vintage hair salon hair dryer and an electric chair, with Logan sitting in the centre of it. His eyes closed wearing a new pair of plain rectangular glasses, with the old broken pair beside him, with a note seemingly to be attached to him.

There was overwhelming quiet in the room. Nobody knew what to do, until the machine broke the silence by making a noise similar to the Windows XP start up. But eerily off. This could not be good.

Logan’s eyes shortly fluttered open, turning to look around the room, like he had never seen it before. Shortly after he glances down to see the note on his chest. Roman insistently snatches it from Logan.

“What’s wrong with you!”

“Nothing to my knowledge. Who are you? I am unaware on who you are, but I believe that letter is for me, not you.” Logan responds blankly.

“What do you mean who am I? I am Prince Roman!”

“My apologies your majesty, however, I believe that, that is my letter.” Logan was oddly emotionless; Logan may have had an emotionless outward appearance but there was always some hint of emotion in his voice. This Logan had nothing at all, completely monotone.

“Let me take a read” Patton piped up. “We can all hopefully find out what’s going on!” With Logan’s nod of agreement Patton took the letter and began to read it.

“Dear Future Logan,

I am going to assume that the experience was a success and that your emotions and memories are completely wiped. This letter is to explain certain necessary things to you.

Your name is Logan, and you represent Logic. Your job is to act as logic, providing facts, logic and reasoning to Thomas and the others. Important to note: you are not a real person; however, you are a figment of Thomas’s personality. Thomas is our host. As a result, there are other sides to his personality the ‘others’ mentioned beforehand. The other sides include:

  * Morality – Patton. A soft, freckled, mouse brown haired person. Typically, he wears white glasses, a grey cardigan over his shoulders, a light blue polo shirt and cargo shorts.
  * “Good” creativity – Roman. A tanned, over the top character with green eyes. He typically wears a white prince outfit and a red sash. Be warned, he will most likely refer to himself as a prince, he is not a monarch.
  * Anxiety – Virgil. A dark-skinned emo, with dark bags under his eyes. His typical attire is a purple and black hoodie over a purple shirt and black sweat pants.
  * Deceit – Janus. An Asian with bleach blonde hair and scales on half of his face. You will typically see him adorned in a yellow shirt and yellow gloves as well as a black overcoat.
  * “Bad” creativity – Remus. The twin of Roman, the only difference to him and Roman appearance wise is a moustache, a white streak in his hair and different attire. He wears a black prince outfit and a green sash. Also be warned, he will refer to himself as a duke, he is also not a monarch.



Explain the situation to them if necessary.

Moreover, you are currently in my laboratory which is a side room off my bedroom. A map of the side’s living charters and work instructions are in my drawer.

The best of luck,

Past Logan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post should be on the 17th!


	9. Panic Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack.

“Why would Logan want to become emotionless?” Patton piped up. Confusion covered his face.

“Perhaps I could not fulfill my job with emotions. Emotions are not logical. A logic with feelings is a failure. No need to worry about that now.”

“ ** _God_** , how can you say that with so little emotion! Its creepy… Logan was never **that** monotone.” Virgil’s eyeshadow became significantly darker.

Remus began to shake, not with fear with anger. How could **they** have done this! **They** made him feel like a failure. It wasn’t fair! Remus grabbed the nearest light side and began to yell. “ ** _YOU_** DID THIS! **_YOU_** BROKE HIM! **_YOU_** DESTROYED WHAT LITTLE SELF WORTH HE HAD! JUST-”

Janus and Roman were frantically were trying to pull Remus away from Patton, who was now in tears. Remus finally snapped out of it, but he wasn’t sorry, he had said the truth. But he had realised that it wasn’t _just_ their fault but partly **his** too. **He** was the one who gave him the **intrusive thoughts.** He couldn’t focus anymore; he could hear the muffled scolding of Roman and Janus and the sobs of Patton. Nothing more. How could he hear anything when his thoughts were clouding his brain like a toxic fog?

“REMUS! Remus…” Janus had come to a realisation. “Virgil he’s having one of his episodes again help!” Janus coddled the still shaking Remus. Virgil simply nodded and without hesitation came to his aid. So did Logan.

“Remus, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” Logan extended a hand to his. Remus squeezed in response. “Good, now follow my breathing in for 5 seconds, hold for 7 seconds and breath out for 8 seconds.” Remus followed the instructions, his anxiety dissipating. “Now, tell me 5 things you can see.”

“You… Roman… Patton… The walls… Your shattered glasses…”

“Good now, tell me 4 things you can touch.”

“Your hand… Dee… Vee… My clothes… The floor…”

“3 things you can hear.”

“Your voice… My voice… Patton’s crying.”

“Good, 2 things you can smell.”

“Disinfectant and sweat.”

“Finally, 1 thing you can taste.”

“Pickle poo logs!” Remus snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh la la an early post.
> 
> The next post should be on the 17th, see you then :)
> 
> Have a happy Valentines Day!


	10. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has an idea and Patton makes some observations about the new Logan.

“Now that, that is solved we might as well try to fix Logan.” Roman waved his hand towards Remus. “I believe this is a classic Steven Universe Movie scenario, you know with the rejuvenator. So, with that:

“In the light of the day,

In the dark of the night,

When you’re rearing to go,

When you're tired from the fight,

When you’re losing your mind,

Let me give you a thought,

I am going to be right by your side no matter what!

In-”

“Do you _really_ think that Logan is going to make it that easy?” Virgil confronted Roman. “This isn’t fantasy and singing some song won’t help!” Roman frowned and sighed in agreement and in defeat the sides departed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The new Logan hardly talked or left his room. Opting to constantly work. The new Logan didn’t read for fun or solve puzzles for fun or do anything that Logan had liked. Completely Logical. Patton had finally noticed all of Logan’s quirks, that made him human. Like how he would quietly sit and smile at them in family nights, but unfortunately, he didn’t realise how much he appreciated it and stopped inviting him. Or how you could see his heart break into a million pieces when he wasn’t included or ignored or insulted. If only they had known that sooner.

Now he was effectively was gone. Patton was upset when Virgil and didn’t mind that he was gone and continued to belittle him, but he couldn’t tell them off. Not when his world was on its head. Not when everything was wrong. He just couldn’t. Maybe later, but not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on posting early again on Friday or Thursday this week.


	11. Let's get Down to Business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus have an idea on how to fix Logan.

“Dee, do you think Logan will ever be the same?” Remus spoke through tears that smudged his eye makeup. “I’m sorry I’m failure…”

“First of all, you’re _totally_ a failure, so don’t say that. If you were a failure would you be helping me?” Remus shook his head. “And second of all, I don’t know. I can’t honestly say yes or no. But look how far we have gotten.” Janus gestured to the deconstructed machine and a computer program running on an old desktop as he placed a gloved hand on Remus in reassurance.

The sides had learnt that Logan hadn't deleted his memories completely, however, storing them on a USB they found on the contraption. The USB had an extremely large storage, Janus didn't have the energy to question it. There was also a cord attached and when plugged into a computer it pulled up a computer program that Logan had use to reprogram himself. It was very elaborate, and the sides were baffled to how he did it in under a week. Now that they had this information the light sides had nominated Janus to fix Logan as he was “the smartest out of them”. What they didn’t know was that Janus allowed Remus to tag along.

“I have an idea!” Remus’s eyes became bright. “Why don’t we get rid of this code and replace it with reset. It’s worth a try!”

Janus was hesitant at first, but this was the only idea they have had in days. “Alright then. We _won’t_ try that.”

“Alright, alright, am I right. Let’s get to work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next upload will be. It should most likely be next week.
> 
> Thank you for all the support!


	12. Testing a Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus test their theory. Will it work?

Hiya Logie!” Remus invited himself into Logan’s room, which was now notably cleaner. “I have a rhyme for you.”

“Hello Remus. It is not wise for me to be disturbed, make it quick.” Logan didn’t look away from his laptop, his fingers tapping away at the keys.

“Okie dokie. Here it is. Roses are red, Patton’s a frog. Could I interest you in some pickled poo logs? If you don’t want deodorant, I have Crofters.” Remus revealed what he was hiding behind his back. “I was thinking we could have afternoon tea together.”

“No thank you. Eating jam alone is not healthy.”

“One time won’t hurt.”

“I suppose it will not.”

Remus plopped the Crofters in front of Logan and sat on the couch, grinning. Remus talked about various nonsense while Logan sat in silence. A fair amount of time had pasted before Logan noticed something... Off.

“I seem to be getting tired. Did you tamper with the jam?” Logan turned sternly, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open.

“Logan my dear…” Remus placed a hand under Logan’s chin, “I did.”

With that the Logical side was asleep. Time to the initiate plan. Remus hurled Logan over his back and carried him to Janus’s room, were Thomas and the others were waiting.

“Are ya ready kids!” Remus burst through the door, carefully placing Logan on his weird contraption.

“Yes. Anything to get him back to normal.” Thomas replied. Thomas wasn’t having a good time, sure he was productive, but he wasn’t the same ever since the normal Logan left. His curiosity and wonder were gone.

“Setting it up right now. Should be ready in three, two, one. Now.” 

Janus had pressed the button. The machine chimed in acknowledgment and electricity flowed throughout the machine, electrocuting Logan. His limbs flailed around, and he let out a short groan of pain, his eyes flickering open and shut. There was a moment before it was repeated, this time Logan transformed.

The whole room let out a gasp at what they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post should be Wednesday as usual.


	13. We Have a Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides are stuck with a little situation.

Logan opened his eyes. There were two unknown people in front of him, one wearing green and the other wearing red came into his view laughing. Laughing violently like a chime of church bells. Who are they? Were they laughing at him? There were another two people in the corner a cloaked figure and a frightened pale person. The more he looked the more people he saw. Why are they all looking at me?

“Hello?” A small voice peeped through the laughter.

Patton squealed, “Isn’t he cute! It’s a little Logan. Don’t you guys remember that time we found Logan in the mindscape that day!”

“Who is Logan?” The little logic tilted his head, resulting in more squeals from Patton.

“Look Virgil! Virgil! Look at his little bow tie and overalls!” Patton babbled.

Logan huffed his faced scrunching in anger, “Who is Logan!” Resulting Patton cooing over him even more. Clearly, he wasn’t getting anywhere.

Remus approached him snickering at the ridiculousness of the moral side. “You are Logan, and they are a bunch of idiots. Do want help off there?”

“Yes, please!” Logan beamed adjusting the now oversized glasses as Remus placed him onto his shoulders.

“Well, that _worked_ ” Janus turned to Remus, “And now he’s small. What are we to do? Janus rubbed his temples. “I really _do_ want to take over Logan’s responsibilities!”

“There, there Janus dearest.” Remus looked up at Logan. “Hey, how old are you anyways?”

“Uhhhmmm…” The little logic counted with his fingers. “Five!” He proudly held up five fingers to Janus.

Virgil interjected, “I remember seeing him appear in the mindscape. Thomas was 5. It adds up.”

“Wait, you guys were kids?” Thomas peered from the chaos.

“Of course, Thomas. Did you really think we were _always_ adults?”

“Sorry, I’m just feeling really childish right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's cheesy but I really wanted to tie in the first chapter in somewhere and answer the question Logan asked himself, "He suddenly realised how much development the two have had because of their experiences and he quickly questioned how he has changed too."
> 
> Next post should be Saturday or Sunday.


	14. The adults need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults have a talk.

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” Janus sighed at the lack of response in the mindscape, sipping wine his second glass of wine. “Remus, can you?”

“A HUMAN EYE BURSTING OUT OF IT’S SOCKET!”

“OoooOOOOooo cool!” The once sleeping Logan shot awake from the end of the burgundy couch and instantly asked questions about it.

“Sorry not now Logie bear, it’s way past your bedtime, let me take you out of here. The adults need to talk.” Logan sighed and reached out for Remus’s hand as he led him to his room.

“Nooooo! You can’t leave him with Remus!” Patton jumped out of his seat. “He’s a bad influence on a fragile mind!”

“You call him a fragile mind? That’s a laugh. He literally was asking Remus questions about an eyeball bursting out of its socket. Plus, Remus was the one how turned down his questions and is taking him to bed. That’s a good influence if you ask me.”

“I still can’t grasp that, that is Logan. He’s so… Happy…” Virgil had finally realised their grave mistake. They had made Logan miserable. His mind flashed with all the times he had seen Logan smile and how it decreased with each interaction with them. He knew how it felt, to not belong. And yet, he asked himself, how could he have let this happen. “It’s our fault…”

“Virgil how could you say that! It is not our fault, it’s his. He didn’t have to put us in this situation.” Roman protested Virgil’s remark. It is not our fault. He didn’t do anything wrong. It was Logan. Right? 

“We can’t dwell on the past any longer. Right now, we need to have a course of action. Thomas said that he is feeling childish, Logan being in this state is negatively impacting him.”

“So, Janus you can take you Logan’s jobs and we’ll take a look at the machine. We’ll get him back soon! ~~I hope…~~ ” Patton pulled a fake hopeful smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post again on Tuesday or Wednesday.


	15. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus puts little Logan to bed.

“What’s your name? I don’t think you told me. I think it’s Remus, but I’m not sure.” Little logan turned to face Remus with his big black eyes.

“Correct I am the one and only Remus. How did you know?” He began to open Logan’s door, which was now covered in star stickers.

“The blue shirt guy yelled it out. Is his name Patton? Why does he tell me to call him Pops? He’s not my Dad, at least I don’t think he is.”

“Yep, that’s Patton, he’s obsessed with being a ‘Dad’ even though he does have kids. That’s why.”

Remus turned on the lights and was instantly surprised. The room was completely different. The walls were painted a midnight blue were decorated with various posters. The ceiling showed an ever-changing night sky, with endless stars and constellations. All of Logan’s advanced science books replaced with more age-appropriate science books, the same applied to his documentaries. Remus directed Logan to his bed and tucked him in.

“I don’t want to sleep! I want to talk to you more.” Logan kicked off the blanket and huffed.

“I’m sorry buddy, but you need to sleep. How about a compromise, I read you a big boy science book if you go to bed?”

“REALLY!” a giant smile erupted from his face. “Can you read me a Brief History of Time? Please! Please!” Logan squealed in joy as Remus summoned it and started to open the book.

“Alright… Chapter one, our picture of the universe. A well-known scientist (some say it was Bertrand Russell) once gave a public lecture on astronomy. He described how the Earth orbits around the Sun and how the sun, in turn, orbits around the centre of a vast collection of stars called our galaxy…” Remus continued until the he was asleep, before stopping. It was weird seeing Logan as a little kid. He didn’t know how to act around kids. Was he doing it right? He missed Logan very dearly. Will he ever get him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on Sunday!


	16. The Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Logan and light side interactions.

Patton, Roman and Virgil sat in front of a computer screen twiddling their thumbs. They were watching a YouTube video on coding so they would have a basic understanding of what they had to do; however, they were getting nowhere.

“I say that we just pull up the program and find out what Janus did wrong the first time. This…” Virgil motioned towards the monitor which was now playing Vine compilations “Isn’t productive.”

“Oh, hush Virgil. Will a break kill us? And look at that one of Thomas’s Vines.”

Virgil’s eyeshadow became significantly darker, both from frustration and embarrassment from the reminder of Thomas’s Vine phase. “Patton can you… Do something…”

“Be nice now kiddos. I think we should do what Virgil said. It was very smart!” Patton scolded Roman.

“You’ve never compliment Logan like you do with us…”

They fell silent as they stared at the computer screen trying to comprehend coding language. They must have stared for 10 minutes or more as Roman started humming Disney songs and Patton drew little flowers on their idea’s notepad.

Roman scoffed “Why did he reset Logan? Wouldn’t it make sense to just put back in the memories?”

“Oh my, Roman you are right! How are we supposed to reverse it though? How do you to tell the program to put the memories back in?” Patton looked up from his drawings. His questions resulting in various groans of confusion and frustration.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was bored. Bored of his puzzle and bored of being stuck in his room. He wanted to explore! There were so many questions that he could answer outside. But Janus told him to stay in his room till 12 pm. What time was it? Logan looked up at the Moon clock he had on his room, 10:26 am. Logan flopped onto his bed in frustration. Nobody apart from Remus listened to him! He told them that he wanted to do his puzzle outside, but no. “We’re busy. We can’t watch over you right now.” There was no need to watch over him, Logan thought. “I am responsible, I am a big boy! Well not really because I am around about only 100 cm tall.” Logan said to himself. Desperate times require desperate measures. He did not want to break the rules enforced but he really _really_ wanted to get out of his room, so Logan planned; grabbing a pen and paper to plan his escape.

“I can’t go in Janus’s room because he is in there working, and I can’t be seen in the Lounge room as the Patton and others are working as well. But they’ll be distracted. Argo, I will sneak out into the hallway and into the kitchen to monitor the adults. Once they are distracted, I will go upstairs! Nobody’s shown me the upstairs. I’m curious to what it’s like.”

With that Logan was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be having a break from the fic due to assessments and will be returning back by the end of the month.


End file.
